Presents
by StarlynNeoma
Summary: Christmas is hard for anyone buying gifts, but Finland finds it especially difficult. Luckily his boyfriendis always willing to help. CanFin fluff.


**APH . Canada x Finland . Pasta . Clock . Pancakes . Christmas**

**Another prompt fill for tumblr.**

**OTHER NOTES:  
- established relationship! Because it didn't really work any other way. Also, fluff. A lot of fluff.  
- Canada doesn't have a canon height, but Finland is five foot seven. And heights are apparently based on the average height in the country? (a lot are quite low, so it wouldn't surprise me) but for Canada that would be about five foot eight (point one) so Canada is taller~  
- two head canons that come into play: Canada prefers French to English when it comes to endearments and close friends, because he heard them more from France than England. Also, Finland often swaps to Finnish when he speaks English to people, especially around country names.  
- apparently rabbitted isn't a really word but we use it all the time so I'm ignoring that.  
- also mentions of Germany's porn stash. Oops.**

* * *

"Canada!" Finland called out as he pushed open the door, not worried about his long-term friend (and current boyfriend, he hoped) wanting him to knock. They had known each other for much too long to have missed something from the two.

"Up here, Fin!" he called down in his almost perfect English that always made the Finn squirm, because he knew he would never be able to pull if off quite the same.

Heading up the stairs in the direction of his voice, the European nation tried to locate the American one as quickly as possible, because it was the beginning of November, and he needed to be as quick as possible when it came to matters such as these.

As he came to the landing, however, Finland found himself being greeted by the white fuzz ball of a bear that was so unlike the ones he'd grown up with. "Moi, Kuma!" he said with a laugh, scooping the bear into his arms, as it rabbitted away in quick French that slipped over his head. He knew the basics of just about every European language - possibly every language - just because nations had to learn fast or get left behind. But the bear still had him stumped, because he was much to quick and the language and his knowledge just wasn't there.

"_Salut_," he heard the Canadian laugh from his bedroom door, shaking his head at the antics of his dear pet. "I see Hana isn't with you."

Finland shrugged. "Sweden wanted to look after her," he said nonchalantly, smiling as he came to stand in front of the other nation. "Besides," he added, reaching up to give him a quick kiss, "he doesn't really like planes."

If there was one thing that was frustrating, to the both of them, about dating each other, it was probably the need to fly between their home countries to meet. Nation powers were few and far between, and in the modern days where people didn't rule over thousands of miles belonging to thousands of different countries, they'd began to fade, like the nations who had taught them all the skills in the first place.

Canada laughed, wrapping his arms around the two of them pressing his nose into the Finn's hair. "Mmm, I know. He was not happy with me last time. He heard Finland chuckle, and he joined in a little, but then he just continued with his train of thought. "Besides, I think Kuma might want some time to himself."

He heard the bear mutter a quick "who are you?" that made the Canadian sigh, but the Finn only proceeded to put the bear on the floor and pull Canada close to him again.

"Well, then, he can have me to himself. Though I was hoping that maybe he'd let me spend some time with his owner?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Canada muttered back, reaching down to steal another kiss. Not that he was much taller - only an inch or so. "So... what are you doing for Christmas this year?"

Finland huffed slightly. "Playing Santa Claus, the same as usual. I tend not to celebrate Christmas. Otherwise I just spent Boxing Day with my brothers..." When he saw Canada's frown, however, he laughed. "Oh, trust me, Kanada - you don't want to be involved in our Boxing Day traditions."

Canada hummed in agreement, but pulled away to give him a questioning look anyway. Finland rolled his eyes.

"It's one of the few days we lift our alcohol ban."

"Ah," the French 'teenager' nodded, winking at the other nation, suddenly looking a lot happier. "So it's basically an excuse for you all to get smashed."

"More or less," he agreed. "What are you doing?"

Canada shrugged. "I don't know, really. Might see what America is doing. Or Cuba. I was hoping to see Papa, but I haven't had a chance to ask whether he's busy or not yet."

"Fair enough," Finland laughed, pulling his sleeves down a little over his wrists as one of his weird habits dictated. "I'm sure France would love to see you. The two of you never managed to meet up over the last meeting, did you?"

The Canadian shook his head. "No, of course not. Not with England there. He's not exactly happy about Papa's influence still being on me, never mind the fact that that would leave him with only America... But let's ignore that bit of angst. Why were you in such a rush before?"

Finland blinked, unsure what to say. "I- in a rush? I don't know what you mean..."

The bespectacled blond ruffled the shorter nation's hair, as he twitched in an attempt to fix it. "On the way up the stairs, mon cher. You seemed to be in a bit of a rush, before Kuma interrupted you."

It took a moment, before he jumped the European jumped a little. "Oh! I need your help," he admitted. "It's nothing big, but it's kind of important..."

Expecting something to do with either one of the Nordics (brotherly relations had somehow become a favourite topic of bitching between the two of them) or something to do with Russia (who Canada had started to actually talk to in recent years), he nodded. "You know you can ask me anything, _Finlande_."

"W- well..." he said, shifting a bit. This was a nation who prided himself with independence, and Canada knew that asking for someone's help was not something he enjoyed, no matter what it was. "Well... I need some help. With presents. For Christmas," he added, when then Canadian gave him a look. "I can't think what to get the other nations, and I need to think of something soon otherwise I won't be able to get them!"

Canada blinked, opening his mouth and closing it a few times before he managed to form the sentence properly. "Wait, you buy everyone their Christmas presents?"

"Yes! Well, no, not buy per say. I'm Santa Claus! I don't need to buy presents, per say. I can- Actually, never mind," he said quickly, shaking his head. "It's complicated. Even I don't really get it! But it works. So let's leave it like that."

Again he didn't reply properly, instead moving to another question.

"What about the other Santa Clauses?"

This time is was Finland's turn to blink. "Other...?" Canada could practically see the cogs turning. "Oh!" he laughed as something clicked. "No, no. They just spread cheer to their people and others. I'm the one that deal with presents... And most of Europe, but anyway..."

Canada nodded, trying to look like he knew what he was doing. "I... see..."

Then he shrugged and chose to move as far away from the topic as possible. "So, who do you need help with?"

Finland shrugged. "Well, it's a little complicated. I think I have most of Northern and Eastern Europe sorted, because they seem easiest. I could do with some help for... well, random people, really."

"Give me a name," Canada suggested with a nod, having started to grow accustomed to the Finn's strange inability to speak to the point.

"Oh... Well, I think the place to start would probably be Italy, seen as he's happy with the thought as much as everything else."

The taller of the two nodded, before he reached for the other's hand. "He might be easy to deal with, but from the way would put that, I bet some of them are harder. Come downstairs to sit?"

There was a pause, before the fingers curled back around his, and the Finn nodded. "Of course, if you would like."

As the two headed towards the stairs, there was the simple matter of Canada gesturing for Kuma to follow. Almost to their surprise, however, he shook his head and walked back into the bedroom door, completely ignoring the offer of a chance to cuddle (he always enjoyed cuddles, even if he didn't completely remember who Canada was at time).

The Canadian laughed. "I guess he wants to give us a break, eh?"

The Finn just nodded, before taking the lead down the stairs, leading the other around his own house in a way that Canada found adorable. Because even if Finland was so much older than him, he was the younger one in the relationship, in the way he acted.

Once they were both seated, they pulled each other closer in a way that was automatic, because neither of them liked being alone. Finland liked to remember that there was someone there, and he wasn't stuck alone, like had so often happened before. And Canada liked to have his boyfriend's arm around his waist, as a small reminder than no matter what happened, he would always be noticed by his beloved. And, of course, both liked the change from having someone keeping them as the 'woman' of the relationship, while the two of them could now easily make actions like this equal, in a way that stopped either of them feeling like a submissive nothing.

"So..." Canada said, once he was sure they were both comfortable. "_Italie_, right?"

Finland laughed. "_Joo, Italia_. I don't know what to say about him, though. I normally just get him something artistic, but I haven't been able to find anything."

The other nation hummed his understanding, before shrugging. "Maybe you should just give him pasta. I'm sure he'd love it."

There was another laugh, which made Canada smile, because making people happy was something he enjoyed. "I suppose I could, but that would be pretty ordinary, and I like to get people things they don't want to buy themselves! So that it's special. And because we all need someone to look out for us, especially us nations, who get nothing from anyone but ourselves."

It was a weird way to put it, but Canada was pretty sure he knew what the other was saying. Nations didn't have parents - they tended to give up pleasure for their jobs, and many of them were too scared to admit certain things about themselves, such as what they really wanted to do and try, and the things that they needed to be happy, even if they didn't realise. And he knew that Finland often covered those when they needed him to.

"I guess that's why you bought Germany porn back in the War, eh?"

Finland bite his lip, spluttering a little in his attempt to stop his laughter. "Oh, trust me. I was on his side, remember? I knew he needed something to get rid of the tension. And I thought Germany would enjoy them."

"I won't ask how you knew that."

"Oh, trust me, when you know someone as well as I had to got to know Germany, it doesn't take much to predict."

Canada shook his head. "Okay, now I really don't want to know," he said, starting off another fit of giggles from Finland, which he couldn't help joining in. The next few minutes were spent marvelling at how easily they fitted together mentally and physically, while trying their best to calm down from the laughing fit.

Finland hummed to himself, before jolting up. "Oh! I know! I'll get him that pistol he was looking at, before!"

"Pistol?"

The Finn smirked a little, before biting his lip. "What? I like guns."

"I'm pretty sure Santa Claus can't buy people weaponry, still."

"Ohya..." he muttered in that weird little quirk of his. "I guess you're right. It's meant to be world peace, and a- Oh! Idea! I just- just have to-!"

Canada smiled, kissing the top of his head. "I think you need to calm down a little, mon chou." Finland nodded as the bespectacled blond closed his eyes, pulling the other closer. "Now, are you going to tell me?"

The Finn smirked a little, though the other couldn't see him, and shook his head. "No, I'm not." At the disgruntled squeeze around his waste, he shook his head again. "If I tell you, you'll know what I'm getting you as well! It's the same sort of thing, after all," he smiled, and Canada could practically hear his mind whirring away again.

"Well, I'm glad you've found something to get for Italy. But who else was there to buy presents for?"

"I was going to say Belgium and Netherlands, but I think Belgium was after something Belarus showed her, so I might have to visit her soon, so see what Belgie was after," he said, as Canada grimaced above him (the idea of the small blond visiting the deranged Belarusian was not fun). "As for Netherlands, I think I might get him another rabbit. His last one died... I think it was a year and a half ago, but he wouldn't let anyone get him a new one, because he didn't want to appear soft. But personally I think he would be better without one."

The American nation just nodded, not sure what he could add.

"I'm going to try and find some of those indoor plant kits for Russia, seen as he's constantly complaining about the lack of sunflowers in the winter. And I already know what I'm getting Germany, because he need a new one..." Canada chose not to ask. "And most of the others are easy! Well, except the 'Awesome Trio' as they call themselves, but I have them sorted."

Canada moved from behind him, and as Finland turned to see why, he saw the blank look he was being given.

"Oh... That's Denmark, Prussia and America. I don't know where they got the name from, but trust me, I've heard worse," he said before rolling his eyes. "But, anyway, Denmark is easy - did you know he had his axe confiscated by Norway again?" Canada nodded. "Well, I suppose you would; he complained about it all of the last meeting. But, anyway, that wasn't because he did anything wrong. I just need it. I have some of the notes with me now, if you want to see them later, I guess. For Prussia, I managed to find something he'll really like, but I'll show you when I get it. It's extra special.

"America... is my only problem," the older nation sighed, frowning. "He's hard to bye for. He's not exactly the most normal person... But, he's your brother, so maybe you have some ideas!"

Blinking rapidly, Canada turned to face the wall as he bit his lip. "Well, I can tell you what I got him."

"Oh, I remember! It was that video game, wasn't it? I remember trying to get _Ruotsi_ to get it for me!"

"That's right. Thank you for that, by the way. It looks amazing."

"It's no problems."

"Well, anyway, I've been meaning to get him something for years - decades, even - but I've never gotten around to it."

Finland tilted his head to one side, eyes flickering back and forth as if he was physically trying to read the Canadian. "What?"

Canada smirked. "A clock."

There was some more blinking, before a confused looked crossed his features. "Why?"

"Adorable..." Canada muttered, kissing him again before he chose of continue speaking. "Well, you see, America has a habit of turning up to things late, and seen as I always get him a calendar so he remembers the dates of things, I thought it would be best to get him a clock to go with it, so he would always be on time."

The Finn paused, before shaking his head. "I don't think that would work with someone like America. It'd be a lost cause.

Canada shrugged. "Still, I'd love to see what would happen if someone did give him it."

"Coming from his brother, I bet he wouldn't listen."

"Coming from Santa Claus he would."

Finland sighed. "I- I don't know if I can do that. It would be cruel."

"What are you on about?"

Another sigh. "Would he really take it as a joke, Kanada? It's not exactly something obvious that you can see in about five seconds. I don't think... What if he didn't get it? He'd stop believe, _Kanada_. Because your brother does believe, you know. He believes in everything about Santa Claus, and about Christmas. And I could just get him a clock in that knowledge. Maybe you should, though?"

This time Canada sighed. "I... suppose you're right..."

The Nordic nation reached around, pulling the Canadian into a proper kiss. "I'm sorry, _cher_, but I can't help you."

"Did you just use French?"

A little smirk. "I can do many things, _Kanada_. It comes with my age."

With a laugh, Canada punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up, would you?" Finland pouted,  
making him laugh more. "You're so silly sometimes, _Finlande_."

"Well, you love me for it."

"Got that right..." he muttered, sealing it with a kiss.

_RIIIIIIIIIING. RIIIIIIING. RIIIIIIING._

"America, what do you want?"

"Canada, help."

"_Frère_, it's six in the morning. On Christmas."

"I know, but it's important..."

"Oh, for- What is it, America?"

"I opened my present from Santa, right? And I know it's Finland, but I still don't get how he gets all the way around the world in a night..."

"Get on with it, would you?"

"No, but, there was this really awesome sweater with one of those daft patterns - you know the one everyone told me were stupid at the last meeting? Well, I tried to put it on, and a clock fell out."

"Well, that's... hang on, what?"

"I know! And actual clock! I was so surprised, but I guess he's telling me to be on time, of something. It's even got my flag on! And Captain America! How cool is that?"

"That's... that's great, brother. I'm... I'm glad you like it."

"What did you get, then?"

"I... haven't opened anything yet..."

"What? Well go and do it, bro! I'm sure you're presents are totally awesome too!"

"Alright. I hope they ar-"

"Wait, why am I on the phone again? See ya!"

For once, Canada didn't care that the phone hung up. He moved to pick up his mobile, which had been abandoned on the table the night before, only to find a notice pinned under it.

_Merry Christmas, Kanada._

His boyfriend had the best way of giving presents.


End file.
